<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i knew i loved you before i met you by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295696">i knew i loved you before i met you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Getting Together, Grinding, Making Out, Omorashi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, curvy character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of those stupid slow-motion movie scenes, or in a cutsey shojo anime where there are sparkles and mysterious cherry blossoms in the background (even if the characters are indoors). Gladio’s never really had one of those moments.  </p><p>Well.  </p><p>Not until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbc827/gifts">Nbc827</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>______<br/>Author's Note that this is NOT one of my usual reader-inserts; this is a personalized story as a thank-you to someone who supported me in a huge, huge way. Still, I hope everyone can enjoy it! It'll be several chapters long. Thanks for reading! </p><p>Tags will be updated as more chapters are posted </p><p>fic title from Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask Gladio whether he believed in “love at first sight,” he’d laugh and shake his head. He’s had his fair share of girlfriends, but for some reason, he never really settled on the idea of finding “the one.” With his last name and his connection to the throne, Gladio knows that if he doesn’t pick someone for himself, his dad will have some say over who he marries—preferably nobility, a marriage of convenience and power, someone who will provide more Amicitia heirs to the future Lucis Caelums. But Gladio’s only 23, and Noct’s only 20, and the prince is nowhere near assuming the throne and having his <em>own </em>heirs, so Gladio’s not worried about marriage...yet. The pressure is still there, though; so during college he started to get serious about dating girls with the intent to stay committed for a long time, but...they inevitably fell apart.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio will admit that he’s a little heartbroken; his most recent relationship has only been over for a few months, but they were together for over two years, and Gladio tried not to fall too hard too fast, but he really thought it was going well...until one day when he saw her change her relationship status on Facebook and came back to his apartment to find her stuff gone and the spare key on the table in the foyer. After some crying and taking it out on his punching bag at the gym, Gladio had deleted all his dating apps for a while and deactivated everything except Instagram, where he still posts his fitness stuff. He’s thrown himself into training with Noctis and attending council meetings with Ignis. He thinks maybe be he needs to marinate in being single for a little while. Maybe he’s trying too hard? He never thought he was <em>that </em>guy, but... </p><p> </p><p>It’s one of those stupid slow-motion movie scenes, or in a cutsey shojo anime where there are sparkles and mysterious cherry blossoms in the background (even if the characters are indoors). Gladio’s never really had one of those moments.  </p><p>Well.  </p><p>Not until <em>now</em>.  </p><p>It’s late Saturday afternoon, and he’s doing a random jog downtown after he’d hit the training ring hard with Iggy, Noct, and Prompto, the newest member of the prince’s retinue and Noct’s best friend-turned-partner. He passes the large window where a lively Zumba class is taking place, and he slows down, looking into the window at the dancers. His amber eyes rove over the various bodies in motion, swaying to the music and sweating to the loud, pulsing beats reverberating within the studio walls. Gladio smiles at the class and continues his jog...and then his brain registers the energetic, curvy teacher he’d seen at the front of the room.  </p><p>He deems it necessary to job by again, slowly, taking in every detail he can.  </p><p>And again, and a fourth time, until he stops entirely at the edge of the window, and he’s peering inside to watch the Zumba class with his full attention.  </p><p> </p><p>His eyes get caught on her curvy frame wrapped in a sports bra and leggings, her feet moving a mile a minute as she leads her class in the quick aerobic dance. Her long, wavy hair flings side to side as she moves, her face lighting up in a bright smile as she shouts encouragement at her students. Her tanned skin glistens with sweat, and Gladio gets helplessly lost in the sway of her hips, the shape of her ass in the tight workout pants, the way her chest heaves and bounces with every beat of the music.  </p><p>Suffice to say, he’s dumbstruck, and the more he watches her, the more enamored he becomes. The song winds down, and the woman leads the students in slow, rhythmic motions as a cool-down. He’s about to enter the dance studio to introduce himself when fate intervenes, and his cell phone rings. Gladio sighs and pulls his phone from his leggings pocket, answering it and continuing his jog. He’s needed at Noct’s place—he'll have to catch her next time.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s one of those weird things where, as soon as you see a certain person or thing once, and really notice it; suddenly, its everywhere: you think about a yellow car, and suddenly, all you see are yellow cars. And suddenly, Gladio is seeing this mystery dancer <em> everywhere </em> : the dance studio, multiple times when he jogs again on his downtown route. The ice cream shop where he, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis go for a treat after dinner; but she leaves with her group of friends before  Gladio  can pull away from Noctis badgering him to let him taste his triple-chocolate fudge cone. They even go to a charity play put on by one of Insomnia’s local theater troupes, a modern adaptation of <em>Romeo and Juliet</em>, and who is in the lead part of the Capulet daughter but the tanned, curvy woman herself. Gladio’s star-struck as he watches her soulful performance in the classic tragedy, and he whistles and cheers the loudest when the actors come back out on stage for a bow.  </p><p> </p><p>In short, Gladio’s smitten, after a couple of weeks of catching fleeting glimpses of this woman, he’s determined not to let her slip through his fingers again. He looks at the play program and sees that her name is Natara. He whispers it to himself, like he’s just discovered some long-lost secret, and he can’t help but smile.  </p><p>“That was <em>so </em>sad,” Prompto sighs, draping himself over Noctis.  </p><p>“We read that in high school,” says Noctis, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.  </p><p>“It doesn’t make it any less sad!” Prompto whines. “If Romeo had arrived like, an <em>hour </em>later, Juliet would’ve been alive for him to see and they could’ve both fled to Mantua and...” </p><p>Gladio’s eyes flick back to the stage, where all of the actors are descending and making their way to the lobby of the theater for cast meet-n-greets. Gladio <em>desperately </em>wants a meet-n-greet with this girl he’s been seeing around Insomnia for weeks. She’s been haunting his dreams.  </p><p>“Hey, why don’t you guys go on without me?” Gladio says, shooing them out of the aisle.  </p><p>Ignis tilts his head. “Oh? Do you have plans tonight, Gladio?” </p><p>Gladio scoots out into the aisle and follows the throng of patrons out of the theater. “I, uh. Maybe? Dunno, really wanted to introduce myself to the girl who played Juliet.” </p><p>Ignis smirks, nodding knowingly. “I see. Well then, I shall escort his Highness and Prompto home.” </p><p>“Yeah, cool. Uh. See you guys later,” Gladio nods, patting Noctis on the back and smiling at Prompto.  </p><p>The chipper blond winks at him. “Go get ‘em, Gladdy.” </p><p>Gladio laughs and rolls his eyes. “Thanks Blondie.” </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, not too many people are holding up the line to speak with the actors, and Gladio takes his time getting to Natara, congratulating each of the other major characters—he was particularly impressed by the actor who played Mercutio, and he says as much. Finally, he’s shaking Romeo’s hand and congratulating him on a peak performance...and then, <em>and then</em>, he’s standing in front of Natara. She’s still in makeup and her bloody funeral dress, but to Gladio, she’s even more beautiful than when he’d first seen her in the dance studio. His mouth goes a little dry, and he can feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks. She’s a whole foot shorter than him; busty, as he’d observed before, with a curvy waist, long dark hair, and an infectious smile.  </p><p>Natara beams up at him and her eyes stare straight into his soul. “Hi! Thank you so much for coming!” She reaches out her hand.  </p><p>Gladio takes it, marveling at how small her hand is compared to his. “Hey, yeah,” he says, managing to clear his throat. “That was one of the best <em>Romeo and Juliet </em>adaptations I’ve ever seen. You guys were really, really good.”  </p><p>Natara puts her hand over her heart and giggles. “Oh, that makes me so happy! Thank you so much.” </p><p>“You were really incredible,” Gladio continues. He decides to lay on the charm by bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against it. “And really beautiful, too. Uh, I was wondering if I could take you out sometime?” </p><p>Natara’s eyes go wide and she blinks up at him. “Wow...<em> you </em>? Really?” She looks this beefcake up and down and tries to place where she’s seen him. He looks so familiar... “Oh shit,” she realizes. “You’re...you’re the shield of Prince Noctis.” </p><p>Gladio smiles, puffing his chest out in pride. “I am, yeah. That’s me. Gladiolus Amicitia.” </p><p>“And you wanna take <em>me </em>out?” </p><p>“Very much,” says Gladio, still holding her warm, trembling hand.  </p><p>“Oh, wow. Wow. Okay. Um. Sure. Yeah, yes. Of course,” says Natara, nodding. “I’m not seeing anyone right now, so...” </p><p>“Great,” says Gladio. “I’ve been single for a while, myself.” </p><p>“You?” Natara gasps. “I can’t believe it.” </p><p>Gladio shrugs. “Last couple of relationships haven’t worked out, so I definitely took some time to focus on myself.”  </p><p>Natara nods. “I totally understand. Um.” She squeezes his hand. “I don’t have my phone on me, obviously.” </p><p>Gladio drops her hand and digs his phone out of his jeans, swiping to unlock it. He opens up a new contact slot and hands it over. “Just put your number in, and text me when you’re free.” </p><p>“Sure thing.” Natara takes his phone and enters her info, handing it back to him, and letting her fingers linger on his. She stares up at the handsome shield, marveling at her luck. Gladiolus is currently one of the most eligible bachelors in Insomnia; Prince Noctis would have him beat if he hadn’t gone public with his boyfriend Prompto a couple of months ago. She can’t help but lick her lips as she sweeps her gaze over his broad chest, his silky dark hair, his honey amber eyes, his mysterious scar, his full pink lips. She feels herself shiver with anticipation.  </p><p>“Thanks,” Gladio purrs as he takes his phone back, getting goosebumps. “You know, a date with me will have a much happier ending than your play.” Gladio smirks. “So you should totally ditch Romeo, here.”  </p><p>Natara laughs and looks at her co-star, who’s taking a selfie with some of his friends who’d come to see him. “Don’t worry, Romeo’s taken, actually.” She snickers. “He and Mercutio are dating.” </p><p>Gladio laughs. “Then it looks like you’re all mine, Juliet.”  </p><p>Natara nods. “Text me soon, okay?” </p><p>Gladio leans down and takes her chin in his hands, tilting her head and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “You can bet on it.”  </p><p> </p><p>Their first date is at one of Natara’s favorite art studios that holds a weekly Friday night Sip’ N Paint. Gladio gets to the class nearly twenty minutes early with a bottle of wine that he carefully selected from his own stash (with input from Ignis, of course). He’s dressed in a slim-fitting button-up shirt and jeans and casual boots; Natara is lingering outside of the arts center, waiting for him. She’s in a strappy yellow sundress that shows off her ample cleavage and shapely legs. Gladio has to swallow down the blush in his cheeks and remind himself that they’re in public, but <em>damn </em>if he isn’t fantasizing about her in his bed already.  </p><p>“Oh, Gladiolus!” Natara chirps brightly, drinking in his hunky frame wrapped in the tight black gingham shirt. “You look so nice!” </p><p>Gladio smiles warmly and holds up the bottle of wine in the gift bag he’s carrying. “My friend Iggy helped me pick out a nice Moscato for us to share while we paint.” </p><p>“Oh <em>yum</em>.” She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Class doesn’t start for like another fifteen minutes or so, but we can go in and grab a spot. The art teacher here knows me, so we will be quick in setting up.” </p><p>Gladio nods and moves toward the door, holding it open. “After you, Natara.” Gladio <em>loves </em>the way her name rolls off of his tongue. “And please, call me Gladio.” </p><p>Natara looks back over her shoulder and smiles wide. “Gladio,” she says, low and sultry. “I’m excited for our date.”  </p><p>Gladio swallows hard. “Not as excited as I am,” he says.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio never considered himself much an artsy type, but even he has to admit that his huge sunflower on canvas doesn’t look half bad. They’ve downed nearly three-fourths of the bottle of Moscato he’d brought, and towards the end of the painting class, he’s got his hands on Natara’s thigh, stroking underneath her pretty sundress. As class dismisses, she turns to look up at him with those wide, dark eyes, and Gladio knows he’s falling fast.  </p><p>“Do you want to come back to my place? We can chill and let our paintings dry. And finish the wine.”  </p><p>Gladio blinks, feeling heat pool deep in his belly. “Absolutely.” </p><p> </p><p>They take the subway out of downtown Insomnia and across town to a small residential part of the crown city, where Natara digs a key out of her bag and opens up a streetside townhouse. She leads him inside.  </p><p>“We can just put our paintings on the table to let them dry,” Natara instructs, hanging her purse on the back of one of her kitchen table chairs.  </p><p>Gladio sets his painting next to hers and then holds up the bottle of wine. “Shall we finish this?” </p><p>Natara smiles wide and beautiful. “Let me get some glasses.” </p><p>Gladio sits on the couch, and Natara comes and sits almost on top of him, stemless wine glasses in her hand.  </p><p>“I had a lot of fun,” Gladio says, stroking her shoulder as she pops the cork and pours the rest of the Moscato.  </p><p>“Me too, Gladio,” she says, getting goosebumps as Gladio’s thick fingers dance along the strap of her dress. She turns, handing him the glass, watching his full lips close around the glass as he takes a sip.  </p><p>“You’re really beautiful,” Gladio confesses. “Can I admit something?” </p><p>Natara places her wine glass on a coaster on the coffee table, tilting her head. “What’s up?” </p><p>“I’ve been seeing you around for a couple of weeks, now. I saw you teaching a zumba class at that dance studio downtown, and I saw you once at the old-fashioned ice cream parlor—but each time, I was pulled away before I coud approach you.” He winces. “That’s not like, creepy or anything, right?” </p><p>Natara laughs and grabs his hand, squeezing it. “I think it’s kind of hot,” she says. “Plus it’s not like you intentionally followed me, right?” </p><p>Gladio shakes his head. “No, of course not! I’m not like that at all. But the first time I laid eyes on you, watching you dance...damn, I thought you were the sexiest woman I’d ever seen.”  </p><p>Natara feels herself blush as she gazes up into Gladio’s honey-amber eyes. “I could say the same thing about you.” </p><p>Gladio smirks. “You think I’m the sexiest woman you’ve ever seen?” </p><p>Natara laughs. “You know what I mean!”  </p><p>Gladio chuckles and sets his wine glass on the coffee table. He leans down and drags his hand from her shoulder to her face, cupping it in his palm. He’s feeling loose and flushed from the wine, and he’s half hard from being in such close private quarters with this gorgeous woman. “Can I kiss you?” he purrs.  </p><p>Natara sucks in a breath and nods. “Please,” she whispers.  </p><p> </p><p>When their lips connect, Gladio feels a surge of want deep in his very soul. She opens up for him so easily when he swipes his tongue across her full, pink lips. He swallows her down with everything that he has, and her soft moans only spur him on more.  </p><p>Natara falls into him, splaying her fingers across his broad chest as she kisses him back with equal fervor, feeling moisture beginning to pool in her panties already. Gladio’s so <em> big </em>, board shoulders and full lips and soft amber eyes that seem to stare straight into her soul. She whines loudly as she feels Gladio trail both of his hands down her body, squeezing at her ample breasts and giving deep moans of his own. In a few swift movements, he grabs her curvy hips and positions Natara on his lap, with her plush thighs on either side of his waist. His hands fly to her round ass and he digs his fingers into her clothes as he grinds his clothed erection against her core.  </p><p>She pulls away, flushed and panting already. “Gladio,” she whispers.  </p><p>“Is this okay?” Gladio whispers back, kissing down the side of her jaw and sucking gentle marks into her soft, tanned skin.  </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Natara whines. “Gladio, please...” </p><p>“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” he purrs, nipping playfully at her shoulder, dragging the strap of her dress down around her upper arm.  </p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>Gladio growls deep and primal, feeling his cock throb even harder inside of his jeans. “Show me to your bedroom.” He hooks his hands under Natara’s ass and lifts, standing with her in his arms in one quick motion.  </p><p>Natara gasps and hooks her ankles around his waist, and whispers to him as he carries her through her house. “Up the stairs, to the right, second door on the left.”  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio throws her on the bed, making her laugh breathlessly with anticipation. He strips without much pomp and circumstance, and Natara follows suit, throwing her sundress over her head, unclasping her bra, kicking off her sneakers and her underwear. She gazes at Gladio with wide eyes as he undresses, gasping as his sprawling eagle tattoo is revealed to her.  </p><p>“Your tattoo, Gladio,” she says in awe. “It’s so intricate.” </p><p>Gladio turns around and smiles, eyes nearly blacked out with lust as he looks at her naked body. “Yeah? Took a lot of hours at the shop. Good thing I have a high pain tolerance. It’s a tradition for the Amicitia men, as a symbol of their service to the Crown.” </p><p>Natara nods. “I know you take pride in being Noct’s shield. It’s very admirable.”  </p><p>Gladio grins wolfishly as he slides down his boxer shorts, leaving him only in his black socks. “As proud as I am about my job, I’d rather focus on you right now,” he says, licking his lips. “Damn, baby. You have the body of a goddess.”  </p><p>Natara laughs and shakes her head, her long wavy hair swishing back and forth. “You’re too much.” </p><p>Gladio climbs onto her bed and boxes in her shorter, curvy frame with his own bulky body, kissing her again and dragging his thick cock along her slit. “I beg to differ,” he says. “I think I’m going to be just enough for you.”  </p><p>Natara grins back. “You know what? I think you’re right.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience; I promise I'm going to get back to a regular schedule. The past two weeks have been hell, mentally; my depressive episodes are so so bad, and being in quarantine for nearly a month didn't help matters. I'm sorry to let you down, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'll update again soon. ;-; &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natara moans high and loud, clenching her thighs around </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> head as he brings her to her second earth-shattering orgasm of the evening. </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> slides two of those incredibly thick fingers into her dripping core, giving her something to buck against. </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> rests his head on her soft inner thigh as her velvet muscles squeeze around his fingers, marveling in the way that she moves for him and responds to his touch, his mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>fingers are gripping her bedsheets like a vice as she arches her back and shivers, mouth falling open as she cries out in pleasure again. She feels her chest heaving as she slowly comes back down to earth, blinking back tears as her eyes flutter open, gasping and swallowing hard in an attempt to steady her breathing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> peppers her inner thigh with kisses and chuckles softly. “Still with me, baby?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara giggles. “Uh. Maybe. Give me a few minutes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> nips at her skin playfully. “Not sure I can wait that long. I’m on a hair trigger, seeing you come undone like this. You’re so fucking sexy. And you taste like a fuckin five-course meal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara groans and wiggles her hips. “Come kiss me then, Glad--” She stops herself and bites her lip. “Um.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> lifts his head, then moves to cover her short, curvy body with his own. He can’t help but rub his throbbing length against her thigh, groaning low and primal from deep within his chest. “What’s wrong, Natara?” </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> addicted to the way her name rolls from his tongue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I.</span>
  <span>..well</span>
  <span> this is </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> dumb.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> opens his eyes to gaze down at her. Her face is flushed, bathed in a faint sheen of sweat, long dark hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. “What is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you...into nicknames?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A slow grin snakes its way across </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> face. “Absolutely. What </span>
  <span>didja</span>
  <span> have in mind?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara blushes even more and swallows hard. “Uh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladdy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumps </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the suggestion. He’s had past girlfriends call him “daddy” before, but hearing it from Natara... “Fuck. Yes.” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> dips his head and captures her lips in a hungry, heated kiss, rocking himself against her and causing her to moan impatiently. He pulls back and lifts one arm to wedge between their sticky bodies, grabbing himself at the base—but then, he stops himself at the last minute. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” he says. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Natara reaches up to </span>
  <span>cup</span>
  <span> the side of his face, stroking his cheek. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Condom,” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> growls. “Sorry, baby, I got caught up in the moment...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara shakes her head. “I did too. Thank you for asking. I’d feel better using one our first few times.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> nods and kisses her tenderly on the lips, sitting back on his haunches. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara leans over to her bedside table and fumbles the drawer open, drawing out an accordion of condoms. She tears off one and throws the rest on top of the nightstand, handing the blue foil packet up to Gladio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> wipes his hands on the sheets to clean them of his lover’s slick and then takes the condom from Natara’s hands, opening it and sliding it onto himself in a few deft movements. He stares back down at Natara, smiling. “I think we’re ready now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara giggles and reaches up to place her palms flat on his chest, thumbing over his nipples and </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> shivers at her touch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been driving me crazy all night,” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> growls, holding himself at the base and teasing at her entrance before pushing in slowly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara claw at </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> hard planes of muscle and keens loudly. “Daddy,” she begs, flexing her muscles around the first few inches of Gladio’s hard length. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, baby girl,” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> purrs as he continues to push into her, inch by agonizing inch. “Gods, you feel so good. So wet and open for me. Wish I could feel you raw...” </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> eyelids flutter closed as he bottoms out, his full sac pushed hot and heavy against her ass. He maneuvers both of legs up, ankles on his broad, tattooed shoulders, and </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> draws out slowly to the tip, pushing back in to the hilt. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natara begs. “</span>
  <span>Gladdy</span>
  <span>, please, please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right sweetheart, tell me how much you want it...” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> cants his hips </span>
  <span>forawrd</span>
  <span> in slow, rocking motions, losing himself in her wetness and warmth. The condom only dulls the sensation a little bit—he can still feel her clenching around him, squeezing him as he opens her up. It’s pure heaven after the self-imposed dry spell he put himself on. Even if they hadn’t fucked on the first date, </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> knows that he’d be doing everything to keep her. The chemistry is instant and overwhelming, and </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> just wants to lose himself inside of her for hours. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Natara begs, hands sliding around to his back. She digs into his muscles hard, lifting her hips to grant him that deep, deep access. “Gladio, please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> take such good care of you,” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> coos. “Fuck you’re amazing...so talented and sexy...my little artist...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara whines and wiggles her hips as </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> sets an agonizing pace. He’s been on a hair trigger even since they left the paint studio, and he wants to make this last. Still, seeing such a beautiful woman underneath him, all plush curves and heavy breasts and full lips...</span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  
  <span>leans</span>
  <span> forward and buries his head in her neck as </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> pistons his hips faster and faster. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span>--!” Natara closes her eyes and loses herself in the feel of him. He’s the biggest she’s ever taken, but the stretch is more pleasurable than painful—</span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> fills her up like no one else ever has before. The feel of him on top of her, his weight; those broad shoulders, tanned, toned body, chiseled to perfection in service of the Crown; his soothing words, his kind demeanor, his interest in the arts instead of being just another meathead jock... it all comes crashing down as Natara shudders out a third orgasm as </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> assaults her g-spot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, Natara, I can’t last...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, daddy,” she whines breathlessly. “Give it to me, please please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And who is </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> to deny such a request? He clears his mind and allows himself to feel her, the sounds and smell of their sex in her cute little bedroom, her moans and the dig of her ruby red nails leaving fierce trenches across the feathers on his back...</span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> loses control and his hips snap forward of their own accord. He pounds her into the mattress and roars his release, coming hot and hard into the condom that’s wrapped around his cock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out with a groan, still shooting his thick load...it fills the condom up and spills out onto the sheets. </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> collapses on top of her, sinking into her body like it was specifically molded just for him. He wants to sleep for a hundred years. He wants to be hard so they can go all over again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara takes a few deep breaths and begins to rake her fingers through his long, dark hair. “Y’know, Gladdy,” she says softly. “I think you’re the only guy I’ve ever seen who can make a mullet look good.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> laughs, kissing at her shoulder where his head is lying. “I can make a lot of things look good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially me,” Natara replies. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> lifts his head and stares into her eyes. “</span>
  <span>Mmmm</span>
  <span>, I’ll have to fight you on that,” he says, leaning down to steal a kiss. “You look damn good all on your own.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara giggles and strokes his hair, studying those gorgeous amber eyes. “And together we make an even better-looking power couple, don’t you think?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> nods, smiling. “I definitely think so.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natara closes her eyes and settles back down on her pillow, lifting her arms to encircle </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> back in a warm hug. “Will you stay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want me to?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. “Please. Fall asleep with me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby,” </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> says. “Whatever you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A short time later, after a long, hot shower, </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> back in his boxers and Natara is wrapped in a soft cotton nightgown; they’re tucked under the covers, boneless and sated. Natara snuggles into the royal shield’s arms and drifts off into the best sleep she’s had in months. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barely a week after their first date, Gladio finds himself getting ready to go out and meet Natara again. They’ve been texting nonstop, getting to know one another through messages, memes, facetime, and pictures. Gladio knows it’s only been a short time but he feels almost overwhelmed in his connection with the short, curvy goddess he’d first seen teaching the Zumba class. </p><p>This time, he’s meeting her at one of the many trendy nightclubs in downtown Insomnia, <em>The Couerl Spot</em>, for an evening of dancing and drinking. Which Gladio is totally down for. The hottest thing he can think of is spending hours in a club with just one woman, feeling her up as much as she’ll allow and grinding against one another on the dark dance floor under flashing lights and pounding beats. </p><p>He steps out of the shower and dries himself off, swiping on deodorant and applying a liberal amount of cologne. Gladio blow-dries his long hair and puts it up in a bun, moisturizing his face and applying lotion over as much of his body as he can reach. While he’s brushing his teeth, he snaps a nude selfie and sends it to Natara. </p><p>Gladio’s phone buzzes a minute later. He looks down at the message and smirks. </p><p>
  <em>Oh hi gladdy daddyyyy, :tongue: </em>
</p><p>Gladio types a cheeky reply and leaves his phone on the bathroom counter to charge. He grabs a pair of tight black briefs, the luxury brand that he has to order online. They feel so good on his skin, and Gladio sighs happily as the silky fabric hugs his cock. The briefs also give him great outline in the front his pants, something that he knows his new girlfriend will appreciate. He moves to his closet and picks out one of his nicest shirts, a silky-smooth crimson button-up that he has no intention of actually buttoning. He squeezes into fitted leather pants, finishing off the outfit with low-cut socks and black loafers. He secures his diamond watch around his wrist and slips his ever-present pendant over his head. He pockets his wallet, along with a couple of condoms and single-use packets of lube (thank the gods for wholesale boxes of the stuff!). Grabbing his phone from the bathroom and turning off the light, he opens up the Uber app and calls for a ride to his address. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bouncer checks Gladio’s license at the door and then unclips the velvet rope, ushering him into the club. When Gladio wedges his way in the door, he’s instantly swept up in the rhythmic movement of scantily-clad bodies. The house music is deafening, making his very blood pulse with the beat of the music. Gladio’s height gives him an advantage, and he spots Natara within a minute of entering. He can see her profile at the bar, talking excitedly with another woman. They’re sipping colorful cocktails, and Gladio’s glad to see that no men are trying to put the moves on his girl. </p><p>“Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?” Gladio slides up behind Natara and peppers kisses along her exposed shoulder. </p><p>Natara shivers at the contact and cranes her head backwards to look up at Gladio. “Do you use that line on all the girls, or just me?” she teases. </p><p>Gladio feigns offense and puts his hand on his bare chest. “You wound me, princess,” he laughs. “You know you’re the only one for me.” </p><p>“Hm, I’d better be.” Natara winks and turns around fully, craning her head up and pursing her lips. </p><p>Gladio bends down the rest of the way to catch her mouth in a heated kiss that makes him hyper-aware of the sinfully short dress that she’s wearing. He threads one set of fingers through the hair at the base of her neck, groaning softly as he tickles her soft, tanned skin. Natara giggles into his mouth, finally pulling away. She gazes up at him with pure lust as she licks her lips and swirls her drink absently. </p><p>“You taste really good,” Gladio purrs, drawing back up to full height. </p><p>“Must be the cotton candy martini,” Natara laughs, bringing the glass up to her lips and sipping the last of the cocktail. She gives Gladio a once-over, and reaches out to drag her painted nails down his washboard abs. “You look amazing.” </p><p>Gladio grins, bristling at the praise. “I could say the same about you.” He jerks his head at her strappy red dress that hugs and highlights every curve. Her ample cleavage is on full display, and Gladio’s torn about being jealous of other people seeing it, and wanting to show her off. But he’s never been the truly possessive type—far be it from him to dictate what his partner wears. He’s so glad that he gets to witness it. </p><p>Natara smiles. “Do you want to have a drink with me, or should we go dance for a bit?” </p><p>Gladio shrugs, opening his hands out wide. “It’s up to you, baby. Whatever you want.” </p><p>Natara taps her chin, then moves quickly to grab his hand and lead him away from the bar. “I think dancing.” </p><p>Gladio laughs all the way to the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>They find a relatively unoccupied corner, and Gladio takes both of her warm hands in his own, squeezing them and smiling down at her. Natara squeezes back and smiles brightly before breaking away and letting her eyelids flutter closed. She lets the pulsing, rhythmic beats of the dance music pull her this way and that. She grins as she feels Gladio’s giant hands slip around her waist, pulling her close to him. She feels him move with her, grinding close against her, the heat of his giant body and the scent of his cologne assaulting her senses. She opens her eyes and stares him down as they sway together, letting the rest of the club’s patrons fade into the background. </p><p>Natara brings her hands up to Gladio’s chest and squeezes his soft pecs, trailing her fingers once again down his abs, and then back up; she repeats the motion, feeling him up underneath his silk shirt that hangs loose and unbuttoned on his chiseled frame. Gladio grips her wide, curvy hips harder, eventually sliding his large hands around to her ass and cupping it, gripping it tightly and drawing her flush against him. They move in tandem with each other, letting the music push and pull them as it might, getting lost in the warmth and the feel of each other's bodies. </p><p> </p><p>It’s now that Natara can feel the hardness in Gladio’s leather pants as it brushes against her middle. Her mouth starts to water instantly, and Gladio stares down at her with a hungry gaze. She flashes him a wide smile and winks, dragging one of her hands down his abs again, brushing the happy trail of soft dark hairs that start below his belly button and dip down below the waistband of his slacks, fingers dancing over the button and the zipper until they land firmly on the prominent bulge, making Gladio throw his head back and groan at the gentle contact. </p><p>“Damn, is this for me?” Natara whispers into the space between them, keeping one hand firmly on Gladio’s clothed cock as they move with one another. </p><p>“You know it is, baby,” Gladio grunts. “Fuck, you in that dress...I don’t know whether to rip it off of you here and now and let everyone see that you’re mine, or to cover you up so that no one can look at you.” </p><p>Natara giggles. “Okay, Fabio with the open shirt! I could say the same thing about you, having all this out on display,” she teases back, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Gladio’s exposed torso. </p><p>“Fuck,” Gladio moans, shivering at the sensation of Natara’s tongue on his skin. He grips her hips harder and spins his girlfriend around, pulling her ass against his groin so he can grind into her. </p><p>“Mmmmm, yessssss,” Natara breathes, gyrating her hips and grinding back against Gladio’s throbbing length. She doesn’t care who’s watching—she wants everyone to know how hard the famous Gladiolus Amicitia is for her. They can look, but not touch. This sexy, sexy man is all <em>hers</em>. </p><p>Gladio slides his hands up from her hips and cups both of her full breasts, squeezing hard, petting the line where the dress meets her bare skin, leaning down to kiss along the front of her shoulder. She feels so good in his arms, so soft and malleable—Gladio can’t remember the last time he completely lost himself in a woman like this. He thinks he could probably come in his pants if they keep this up. His body is moving on its own, craving the fit of her curves against his hard planes of muscle. He’s intoxicated, and he hasn’t even had anything to drink yet. </p><p>Natara gasps as Gladio gropes her breasts, leaning her head back against his bare chest and letting him dictate their slow, grinding movements in time to the blaring music of the club. </p><p>She brings her arms up overhead and reaches back, brushing his neck and trying to bring him closer. She wants him everywhere, wants there to be no line between where he ends and where she begins. She can already feel herself getting wet, and the skimpy thong that she’s sporting under her dress isn’t doing much to contain her arousal. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so hard right now,” Gladio purrs into her ear. He's lost all track of time, is barely aware of his surroundings—all he knows is her, the scent of Natara’s perfume, her shampoo, the feel of her perfect body in his hands. “You make me like this, baby, fuck...I love you so much...” </p><p>“<em>Gladio</em>,” Natara gasps breathlessly as Gladio shamelessly grinds his thick bulge into her ass. </p><p>“We can leave now,” Gladio growls, low and sultry. “But I’m not sure I could even make it back to my place.” </p><p>Arousal is coursing through her veins like drug. Natara spins deftly on her sparkly heel and stares up at the royal shield. “Bathroom,” she manages. “Upstairs. Those are usually less crowded.” </p><p>“Lead the way,” Gladio begs. </p><p>Natara’s legs are wrapped around Gladio’s waist by the time Gladio barges into the single-use stall on the second floor of the club. He keeps her steady with one hand under her ass, gripping hard, as they finally secure a place of privacy. He turns and crowds her against the door, reaching to flip the lock with one hand. He covers her body with his own and keeps her suspended against the door with his strength, groaning low as the back of her heels dig into the small of his back, kissing her like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. </p><p>In a fury of movements, Gladio reaches up under Natara’s dress to peel her thong from between her legs, hooking it around one ankle and letting it dangle from the other. </p><p>“Hold this,” he grunts impatiently, handing Natara a packet of lube and a condom, which she happily takes. With one hand, he unfastens his slacks and pushes both them and his briefs down to the tops of his thighs, hissing as his hard cock hits the cool air. He manages to get the condom and lube onto his length with little fanfare, and he holds himself steady at the base with one hand as he holds Natara’s ass with the other, guiding her down onto his cock. </p><p>Natara gasps, forever in wonder at how Gladio stretches her to the very limit. She digs her nails into Gladio’s shoulders as she holds on for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>Gladio wastes no time in setting a furious pace, slamming his cock up into her and relishing the way her velvet walls grip his cock like a vice. “Fuck, Natara,” he groans, burying his face into her neck and sucking hard.  </p><p>Natara cries out in ecstasy as Gladio fucks her against the door of the bathroom, moving her hands over every inch of him that she can reach. “<em>Gladio</em><em>, </em>I’m coming—!” He’s relentless, claiming her with all the force and tenacity of a wild behemoth. She screams as she feels her orgasm slam into her, thighs quivering as they struggle to hold on to Gladio’s waist.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio’s release hits him not five minutes later; his last few thrusts are lazy and fast, erratic as he fills the condom. Natara stays clenched around him until he starts to grow soft.  </p><p>“Fuck,” Gladio pants, slowly pulling out of her, peeling the condom from his flagging cock and tying it, tossing it into the trash can by the sink. He braces himself against the wall with one arm and breathes deeply, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him.  </p><p>Natara stands on shaky legs, and it takes a couple of tries before the barely-there thong is back in place under her dress. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks up at Gladio, flushed and sated. “Fuck, indeed.” </p><p>“That was hot,” Gladio purrs. “I haven’t had this much fun in a club in a long ass time.”  </p><p>Natara laughs. “We should go get some drinks.” </p><p>“I’m down, baby. And then what?” </p><p>Natara tilts her head. “More dancing?” she tries.  </p><p>Gladio smirks. “We’ll probably just end up back here all over again.” </p><p>“Well, did you bring more than one condom?” </p><p>Gladio nods. “Of course.” </p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” </p><p> </p><p>Gladio laughs out loud and shakes his head, pushing himself off the wall. After he dresses himself, he reaches for her hand, and they head back downstairs to the bar.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's already been a month; but Natara is still slightly nervous about bringing up a deeply personal topic with her new boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*A/N: At the end of this chapter, omorashi kink is mentioned, with the understanding that it will be explicitly shown in future chapters. Proceed as you will!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gladio grins as he slams his locker shut with one hand, scrolling through his phone on the other.  </p><p>“Is your girlfriend texting you?” Noctis says, peering around his side.  </p><p>“Yep!” Gladio quickly moves his phone out of the prince’s line of vision. “Eyes off, princess, it’s too spicy for you to look at.” </p><p>Noctis rolls his eyes. “Quit talking to me like I’m ten. I know what sex is.” </p><p>Gladio laughs. “Sure, Princess.” </p><p>Noctis smiles. “I’m really happy for you, Gladio. I’m glad you’ve found someone you really like.” </p><p>Gladio looks back at Noctis and smiles, touched by the younger man’s genuine affection. “Thanks Noct. That means a lot.” </p><p>“When you’re depressed and lonely, you lose focus, and I worry about you. Just because you’re my shield doesn’t mean you can’t have your own life or relationships...” </p><p>Gladio sighs. “I’m sorry,” he says. He knows that his stint of being single before meeting Natara was one of his worst yet; he treated all of his comrades more harshly than he should have. Gladio slips his phone into his pocket and drops his gym bag on the bench, stepping up to Noctis and wrapping him in a tight, warm hug.  </p><p>The prince gasps softly and hugs him back instantly, burying his face into Gladio’s warm, clean skin.  </p><p>“You’re like my brother, Gladio,” Noctis says quietly. “I hate to see you so unhappy.” </p><p>Gladio squeezes once and then steps away, drawing back up to full height. “Don’t worry, Noct. I’m happy now. Very happy. Today is our one-month anniversary.” </p><p>“Wow, already! That’s great.” Noctis puts his hands on his hips. “What are you doing to celebrate?” </p><p>“I’m taking her on a shopping spree,” Gladio says with a wink. “I want to spoil her.”  </p><p>Noctis laughs. “All right, have fun. Hey, maybe one day soon you can invite her for dinner at my place? Iggy can cook for one more, it won’t be a big deal.” </p><p>“I’m sure she’d love that. I think we’re pretty established now...I’ll talk to her about it tonight.” Gladio’s phone vibrates. “I better get home to shower and change. Later, Noct.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Noctis slugs Gladio on the shoulder. “See ya, big guy.”  </p><p> </p><p>________ </p><p> </p><p>Gladio knocks on Natara’s door, large bouquet of sunflowers in hand. He’s dressed casually in dark jeans and a soft t-shirt that hugs his chiseled frame. They’re not having a fancy dinner this afternoon—just a walk up and down one of the richer parts of downtown Insomnia’s shopping district, with dinner at a casual café. Gladio’s credit card is burning a hole in his pocket—he can’t wait to spoil his goddess.  </p><p> </p><p>Natara opens the door, and Gladio nearly drops the flowers. She’s dressed in black skinny jeans, a crop top, and sneakers—comfy and casual...but Gladio’s eyes instantly zero in on the delicious patch of bare tummy. He feels warm from the inside out, and he can’t help but lick his lips.  </p><p>“Hi baby,” he purrs, trying not to choke on his words. How is she so damn hot? “Happy one month!”  </p><p>“Oh, sunflowers!” Natara exclaims, taking them. “They’re beautiful, Gladdy. Thank you.”  </p><p>Even the nickname makes Gladio flush, and he has half a mind to forgo the outing and spend a couple of hours on her bed, instead. “Yeah, uh. Glad you like them. I bought them because you’re...like my sun. So. Sunflowers.” </p><p>Natara blinks up at her giant boyfriend, amazed that someone like the famous Gladiolus Amicitia would be this nervous around someone as common as her. She smiles sweetly. “I love them. And I love <em>you</em>. Let me put these in water really quick, okay?” </p><p>Gladio nods and follows her inside, shutting the door. He waits for just a couple of minutes while Natara putters around the kitchen for a large vase, filling it with water and taking the flowers from their paper wrapping, trimming the stems and arranging them to her preference; she sets the vase in the middle of the island. </p><p>Natara puts her hands on her hips, satisfied at the bright yellow bouquet that’s now lighting up her kitchen. She turns to Gladio with a smile. “How does it look?” </p><p>Gladio’s gaze darts from Natara to the flowers and back. “They look great, but not as great as you.”  </p><p>Natara laughs and skips over to Gladio, standing on her tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You look great too. Ready to go?” </p><p>Oh, Gladio’s <em> ready </em> all right. But he wills himself to behave. “Of course I am.” He grabs her hand and squeezes it. “Just tell me where you want to go.”  </p><p> </p><p>This particular strip of shops isn’t as crowded as some of Insomnia’s other shopping districts on a Saturday night, so Gladio feels glad knowing there’s less of a chance of paparazzi lurking around every bush, waiting to ambush him. Although he and the Amicitia family retainer, Jared, had met with several reputable news sources to put out official statements about his relationship status, there’s always the chance of the grocery-store checkout stands being filled with sensational nonsense.  </p><p>“Oh,” Natara exclaims, pulling him towards a high-end jewelry store window. She presses her nose to the glass and sighs softly. “Look at this necklace. It’s beautiful...” </p><p>“Yeah?” Gladio leans down over her shoulder, giving in to the urge to sweep her long dark hair to the side and press his mouth to the side of her neck. “Let’s go check it out, then.”  </p><p>Natara turns. “Are you sure? It’s probably a lot...” </p><p>“Nothing’s too much for my baby girl,” Gladio purrs, lifting his hand to her waist and squeezing, getting goosebumps as his fingers land on bare skin. “Let’s go in.”  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio follows his girlfriend all around the shop as she looks at the sparkly, expensive jewelry. She finally settles on two pairs of diamond studs, and the necklace she’d seen in the window; but just before Gladio brings the jewelry to the counter, a separate display case catches Natara’s eye.  </p><p>“Gladio...look!” She bends low over the glass, admiring its contents. “These bracelets and necklaces all have different flowers on them...there’s a <em>gladiolus one</em>,” she breathes in awe. Natara stands back up and whips around to Gladio. “It has your name!” </p><p>Gladio grins. “Is that so?” He wanders over to the case and peers inside. Sure enough, there is a matching charm bracelet and necklace, with gladiolus flowers printed on one side, and the words <em>Stand proud in your strength and integrity </em>printed on the back of the charms.  Gladio  flushes from head to toe—what better way to show the world that this gorgeous woman is <em>his</em>, completely, than by marking her with his namesake? “Then of course we have to get it,” he says, turning to wave at the store clerk who’d been helping them. He brushes his lips against the back of her neck again. “This way, I will always be will you.”  </p><p> </p><p>As the afternoon winds down, Gladio’s bank account is smoking hot, but he couldn’t care less. He doesn’t spend much on himself besides workout gear and the occasional camping novelty in addition to his normal needs. His house, phone, and truck are paid for, and he still gets a royal Crownsguard stipend, despite being nobility. He swings the bulky designer bags in one hand, his other clasped tightly around Natara’s fingers.  </p><p>“So, are you shopped out yet?” Gladio teases. “Are two Michael Kors bags enough, or do we need to go back?” </p><p>Natara laughs brightly, shaking her head. “No, I’m satisfied,” she says. “More than satisfied. Seriously, Gladdy, you didn’t have to buy every single thing I said I liked.” </p><p>Gladio shrugs. “But I wanted to. I love you, and I want to spoil you. You deserve everything.”  </p><p>Natara flushes. “I already have you,” she answers. “You’re more important to me than clothes or purses.” She pauses. “But uh, it does feel nice to have nice things,” she giggles.  </p><p>Gladio laughs. “I know you’re not into me for my status, so of course I don’t mind spoiling you.”  </p><p>They come to a stop in front of a quiet, slightly upscale café.  </p><p>“You hungry?” Gladio asks.  </p><p>Natara nods. “Yes! Let's get something to eat. And then...maybe we could get ice cream?” </p><p>Gladio leans down to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re so cute,” he says. “You can have all the ice cream you want.”  </p><p> </p><p>They head inside, and there are only a couple of tables occupied, near the giant window at the front of the restaurant. Natara speaks up to the hostess, asking if they can have a table in the back, away from everyone else. Gladio doesn’t think much of it until they are seated; after their server comes and introduces themselves and takes their drink and meal orders, Natara folds her hands on top of the table and stares Gladio down.  </p><p>“What’s up, baby girl?” he asks, detecting the subtle shift in her mood.  </p><p>“So,” Natara begins. “I didn’t want to talk about this at first, because I didn’t know how serious we’d be, or how things would go...but it’s been a month, and even though that’s still not very long; we’re still pretty established, right?” </p><p>Gladio nods. “Of course. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”  </p><p>“Okay. And I mean, we have pretty great sex, right?”  </p><p>Gladio flushes and he shoots her a sly grin. “Some of the best I’ve ever had. I love making love to you.” </p><p>Natara nods; but before she can continue, their server sets their drinks down in front of them. “Thank you,” she says with a smile. As soon as the server is out of ear shot, she clears her throat and looks back at Gladio. “So, what I wanted to talk about...I have this...kink.” </p><p>Gladio cocks an eyebrow. “Oh, really? You didn’t have to hide that from me, you know.” </p><p>“Well, I just wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to lose you or turn you off...” </p><p>“Hey, I’ve had several partners in the past,” Gladio says, reaching across the table to take her hands in his own. “This ain’t my first chocobo race. You’d be surprised what some of my past partners have been into. I doubt you could say anything to turn me off now.”  </p><p>“Okay,” Natara says; still her heart is fluttering, just a little bit. “It’s something that I fought with myself for a long time about, but...I’m kinda into omorashi.” </p><p>Gladio shrugs. “Oh. That’s all? I’ve indulged in that before, baby. No need to worry.” </p><p>“Yeah? You don’t...that’s okay with you?” </p><p>“If it’s what you’re into, I can dig it,” he says with a smile. “I love you. I want you to feel comfortable around me, and I want to do what brings you pleasure in bed. If that’s it, then so be it.” </p><p>“Wow,” Natara breathes, feeling lighter than air. “That was a big weight off of my chest. I was so worried...”  </p><p>“Nah,” says Gladio, shaking his head. “Anything for you. I love you.”  </p><p>“I love you too, Gladio,” Natara says, voice quivering with emotion.  </p><p>Gladio squeezes her hands and smiles. “So after this...ice cream, and that art supply store you talked about earlier?” </p><p>Natara beams. “That sounds perfect.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natara hits the showers after her eight am salsa dancing class, breathless and happy as always. She knows that Gladio is running some drills with other city Crownsguard today, but he’d assured her that they would still get to hang out. She checks her phone; one of the other cast members of the new play that she’s in has texted her, telling her that practice has been postponed until tomorrow. <em>Well, I just got a lot  </em> <em> more free </em><em>time, </em>she thinks. And as if on cue, her phone buzzes to life again, this time lighting up with Gladio’s handsome face coming across her screen. She smiles and swipes to answer.  </p><p>“Hello handsome,” she purrs, digging in her locker with one hand to grab her gym bag and change of clothes.  </p><p>“So, change of plans today, baby,” says Gladio. “The Marshal had to move the training to another day.” </p><p>“So...are you free?” </p><p>“I’m all yours,” says Gladio. “After I finish training Prince Charmless here in about three hours. I’ll call you for lunch, that sound good?” </p><p>“Yeah,” says Natara. “Actually, my theater practice got canceled as well.” </p><p>“Well, isn’t that convenient,” Gladio coos. “You got any ideas about what you want to do?” </p><p>Natara blushes. “Um...well. I was wondering if we could...y’know. My kink, like we talked about.” </p><p>Gladio’s silent for a second, and then realization dawns on him. “Oh. <em>Oh</em>. You  wanna...do <em>that</em>. Today.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Gladio smiles to himself. “You wanna start now?” </p><p>Natara gulps. “How about...after I shower? I just got finished with my salsa class.” </p><p>“All right baby. Be good for me, okay? I’ll call you when I’m finished with Noct.” </p><p>“Yeah, Gladdy. I will.” Natara hangs up the phone shivering in anticipation. She strips out of her athletic gear and steps into the shower, washing quickly. She dresses into her regular clothes, jeans and a crop top and sneakers; and uses the bathroom. She already feels arousal pool deep in her belly. She knows she won’t be able to use the bathroom again until Gladio tells her to, and the thought of finally getting to explore her kink with her gorgeous boyfriend only makes her that much more eager to see him.  </p><p> </p><p>Just after noon, Natara is just finishing up a painting commission by one of the wealthier patrons of the downtown art center where she teaches classes. She’d converted her upstairs spare bedroom into an art studio, and the walls are lined with various size canvases of bold acrylic work, along with delicate framed watercolor paintings. She sets her paintbrush into the cup of murky water; and it’s at that moment when her phone buzzes to life, Gladio’s handsome face once again lighting up the screen.  </p><p>“Hello?” she answers, giddy. She’s not feeling the <em>urgent </em>need to go just yet; although she has snacked a little since getting home from such an intense dance class.  </p><p>“Hey princess,” says Gladio. “I just got out of the shower. Have you had lunch yet?” </p><p>“Not a full meal, only a handfuls of snacks to tie me over. I was hoping we could eat together.” </p><p>“Oh, me too,” Gladio purrs. “Can I come see you?” </p><p>“Yes, I’m at home. I just finished a painting, actually, so your timing is perfect. I’m ready when you are.” </p><p>“Let me throw some clothes on, and I’ll be there. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Gladdy,” Natara says, blushing. As she hangs up the phone, she rubs her thick thighs together, anticipating what’s to come.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio gets to her townhouse not twenty minutes later, bottle of wine and bags of take-out in hand. They pop in a movie, and Gladio pops the cork on the wine, and they relax on the couch, eating and talking and pointing out the plot holes in the B-list rom-com.  </p><p>Natara’s on her third glass of wine when she finally starts to feel the tingling sensations in her groin. “Gladdy,” she says, face flushed.  </p><p>“Hm?” Gladio turns his attention from his Galahdian beef stir-fry. “What’s wrong, baby?” </p><p>“I have to...I’m not sure I can hold it anymore.” </p><p>A sly smile worms its way across Gladio’s face. “Oh, I know you can hold it, sweetheart. You’ve been doing so well for me. You want to be good, don’t you?” </p><p>Natara bites her lip and nods, blushing even more.  </p><p>“I know you do.” Gladio plucks the half-full stemless wine glass from its coaster and dangles it in front of Natara. “Why don’t you wash those noodles down, baby?” </p><p>Natara bites back a soft moan and takes the glass from Gladio’s hands and drinks a few liberal sips, until she’s more than halfway finished with the glass. She squirms a little.  </p><p>“C’mere,” Gladio beckons, and he pulls her to his side. She snuggles close, and Gladio’s hand immediately snakes it way around her shoulders and down to her soft, round breast, squeezing hard.  </p><p>Natara’s breath hitches as Gladio fondles her, and she places a hand on his thigh, rubbing absently, attempting to take the mind off of the ache in her bladder.  </p><p> </p><p>The movie finally winds down to an end, and the two of them are full of good, spicy Galahdian cuisine and good wine. Gladio hadn’t pushed anything else after her fourth glass; Natara is pleasantly buzzed, now, and her head is swimming with a mixture of arousal and desperation.  </p><p>The credits start to roll, and Gladio decides to get really, really evil: he drops his hand from her breast to her lower belly and applies just the slightest of pressure.  </p><p>Natara gasps and rolls her hips up, head flopping back against Gladio’s chest. “Gods, Gladdy...” </p><p>“Are you nice and full now, baby girl?” he purrs.  </p><p>“Yes,” Natara moans, rubbing her legs together. “I feel like I’m about to burst...” </p><p>“Then how about we take this upstairs?” </p><p>She nods, craning her neck up to stare at his handsome face. “Carry me?” </p><p>“Of course. You’ve been so <em>good </em>for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Gladio strips Natara naked, and then shucks out of his own clothes. Even though they’d already showered earlier in the day, Gladio knows it’s easier to do this in the tub for minimal cleanup. He turns on the shower, and once the warm water is in full flow, he guides his girlfriend into the tub.  </p><p>Natara melts as the hot water cascades against her back, making her shiver that much more as Gladio presses his chiseled, naked body against hers. The running water also does a number on her psyche, and if it weren’t for Gladio’s strong, tattooed arms wrapped around her waist, she knows her knees would have buckled already. Gladio leans down to catch her full lips in his own, and within minutes, he can feel his cock at full hardness. He grinds against his girlfriend’s warm, slick skin, running his hands over every inch of her that he can reach. He squeezes her breasts, trailing long fingers down her tummy, and then finally to her core. He teases around her folds, cock twitching as she moans into his mouth. He pushes one finger inside of Natara and crooks it up, hitting her G-spot immediately, and sets a relentless rhythm.  </p><p>Natara holds on to Gladio for dear life, whole body shaking, body burning with lust and the overwhelming sensation of having a full bladder. She bucks her hips and cries out loud, begging Gladio for both kinds of release. “Gladio, please, I...I can’t...I’m so ready...” </p><p>Gladio pulls away from her lips, resting his forehead against hers, breathing coming in ragged pants. He withdraws his fingers from deep inside of her and brings them up to her clit, rubbing in rhythmic circles, applying just enough pressure to drive her crazy.  </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” she cries, curvy body shaking with want. She bucks into Gladio’s hand, flexing her muscles, trying to get herself to the brink. She moans, feeling a little bit of urine dribble out under Gladio’s ministrations.  </p><p>Gladio grins as he feels the sudden moisture. “Not yet, baby,” he purrs. “Not until I say. You want to be so good for me, don’t you? Come on, I know you can hold just a little longer...” </p><p> </p><p>Natara chokes out a sob and whines as Gladio continues to assault her sensitive bundle of nerves. The incessant pounding of water on her back, coupled with Gladio’s orders, and the overwhelming love and trust that she’s built with him over the past month all comes crashing down at once. Natara goes weak at the knees and falls forward against Gladio’s wet, naked body, shaking in orgasm. Gladio doesn’t let his fingers off of her clit as he whispers in her ear, “Let go for me.” </p><p>And oh, Natara <em>does. </em>She screams in ecstasy as she finally lets go of her bladder control, quivering in Gladio’s arms as the hot water washes everything away. Gladio holds her tight.  </p><p>“Oh, you did so so good today, Natara,” he coos. I’m so proud of you, baby girl. Let’s get you cleaned up, because I’m ready to fuck that pretty little pussy. How does that sound to you?” </p><p>She’s so flushed and boneless that all she can do is nod, still trying to come down from her high.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio chuckles and kisses the top of her wet, dark hair. He cleans the both of them up, and then carries her to bed, where he proceeds to bring her to the heights of pleasure once again.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Three years later... </em> </p><p> </p><p>Gladio sits in the front row of the Insomnia Community Theater, watching the final run of <em>Mamma </em><em>Mia!. </em>He’d been here every weekend for the Friday, Saturday and Sunday night performances—this whole month, he hasn’t missed a single one. He hadn’t yet asked the other guys to accompany him to any of the performances before this one; but it’s the last time slot before the Insomnia Players start working on their next show, and Gladio really wants them to be there for this.  </p><p>Prompto’s bouncing in his seat, trying not to sing along with the catchy ABBA soundtrack at the top of his lungs. Noctis is pressed closed to his side, smiling in spite of himself. And Ignis is, of course, enjoying himself immensely, because he’s a truer patron of the arts than Gladio. Though, since meeting and dating Natara, Gladio thinks he’s immersed himself in the world of theater, dance, and paint pretty well.  </p><p> </p><p>The cast sings their final song, and the music grinds to a triumphant halt; and the crowd goes <em>wild, </em>with the entire audience jumping to their feet. The actors and actresses take turns running to the front of the stage in pairs, bowing and gesturing to each other. Various audience members take turns screaming out particular names and shouting in glee at their performances; when Natara bounces up to the front of the stage—she'd played the daughter, Sophie— Gladio , Noctis, Ignis, and  Prompto  cheer and whistle loudly, with  Gladio  screaming <em>I love you! </em>louder than anyone else.  </p><p>The director, choreographer, screenplay writer, and various other production staff make their way to the front of the stage as the actors and actresses clap and cheer wildly for them as well, they bow, and gesture above to the people in the sound booth, prodding the audience to turn and cheer at them, too.  </p><p> </p><p>The director beckons to Natara, and grabs a mic from the side of the stage. “If all of you would have a seat for a second,” she says. “Natara is very special to the Insomnia Players, and I know that our musicals and plays would not be the same without her insane talent. But as special as she is to us, and to this theater...I know someone that holds her in an even higher regard. I believe there is a Mr. Gladiolus Amicitia in the audience tonight,” the director continues, looking down at the front row, nodding at the shield. “He asked me if we could take a couple of minutes out of our meet-and-greets for him to say a few words to his lovely partner.” </p><p>Gladio exhales long and slow, and rises, smiling at the whispered encouragements of his friends. He bounds up the stairs at the side of the stage, and glides swiftly over to the director, nodding his thanks as he takes the mic.  </p><p> </p><p>“Natara,” he starts, voice quivering despite his best efforts. “You have made me the happiest man in Insomnia over the past three years. Getting to know you, getting to love you, being drawn into your colorful, creative world...it’s been unlike anything I have ever known before. You’ve made me want to be a better man, a better shield for his Highness, a better brother. Words can’t describe how you make me feel.” He turns to survey the rest of the cast, smiling at them, before turning back to his girlfriend. “In <em>Mamma Mia</em>, Sophie ends up not marrying her lover, Sky. But that’s fictional...and Natara, I really hope that you’ll take a chance on me, and marry your lover for real.” Gladio hands Natara the mic and lowers himself on trembling legs to one knee, drawing a silver box from his jacket pocket. He opens the clamshell to reveal a diamond engagement ring. “Natara, will you marry me?” </p><p>Natara’s hand flies to her mouth, face instantly scrunching up in deep emotion as she cries. The director rushes over to grab the mic from her hands as she sinks to her knees in front of Gladio.  </p><p>Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto stand and cheer loudly, as does the rest of the audience, various choruses of <em>Aaaaawwww </em>and <em>Way to get the girl, man! </em>ring out among the theater.  </p><p>“Well, is that a yes?” Gladio chuckles nervously.  </p><p>Natara wipes her eyes and sniffs hard, nodding furiously. “Yes, Gladdy, a thousand times yes!” The roar of the crowd and of her friends on the stage match the deafening pump of blood in Natara’s ears. She holds her hand out to Gladio, and he slips the huge engagement ring on her left hand, leaning forward to kiss her passionately.  </p><p>Gladio stands and pulls Natara up to her feet—he picks her up in a princess-carry, making her laugh and bury her face in his neck. He bounds down the stairs, off stage, and carries her to the lobby amid the continued whoops and whistles of the audience as they file out of their seats, following.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio grins. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>